criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Ashmore
|birthplace = El Paso, Texas |family = Jamesie L. Allen Unnamed child Shannon Monahan Unnamed child |yearsactive = ????-present }} Frank Ashmore (born Frank Howard Stell II) is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Martin in the miniseries V'', its sequel ''V: The Final Battle, and the pilot episode of V: The Series. Biography Ashmore was born on June 17, 1945, in El Paso, Texas. He somehow developed an interest in acting and chose to pursue it as a career. One of his first major roles was in the 1980 comedy film Airplane! and its 1982 sequel Airplane II: The Sequel. He also starred in films such as Gable and Lombard, The Astral Factor, Parts: The Clonus Horror, Monster in the Closet, and Extracted. In 1981, he appeared in the daytime soap-operas Days of Our Lives and General Hospital as a hitman and private investigator, respectively. Ashmore also made guest-star appearances on various TV shows, including Happy Days, Battlestar Galactica, Touched by an Angel, and The West Wing. On Criminal Minds Ashmore portrayed Henry Davin, the disabled father of The Canardos' unknowing accomplice Joey Davin, in the Season Two episode "The Perfect Storm". Filmography *Mafia III (2016) as Leo Galante/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Coconut Hut (2016) as Sal (TV miniseries) *8989 Redstone (2016) as Greg Boonstra *400 Days (2015) as Garcia *Margreet (2015) as Priest Laurent (short) *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) as Jeff Harrison *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) as Dr. Hara (video game, voice) *Dead Space 3 (2013) as Austin Buckell (video game, voice) *It's Not That Simple (2012) as Dr. Edwards *I Will Follow You Into the Dark (2012) as Mr. Carter *Bigfoot: The Lost Coast Tapes (2012) as Carl Drybeck *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) as Ryan Finnegan *Extraction (2012) as Martino *The Darkness II (2012) as Jimmy the Grape/Dr. James (video game, voice) *Bee (2011) as Ed (short) *A Letter to Momo (2011) as Great Uncle (English version, voice) *Unveiled (2010) as Pastor Tim Duncan (short) *The Guild (2010) as Ollie (6 episodes) *Mafia II (2010) as Leo Galante (video game, voice) *Stealing Home (2009) as Rudy (short) *The Shield (2008) as Cy *Game of Life (2007) as Rick *The Work and the Glory III: A House Divided (2006) as Martin Harris *Criminal Minds - "The Perfect Storm" (2006) TV episode - Henry Davin *The Work and the Glory II: American Zion (2005) as Martin Harris *McBride: It's Murder, Madam (2005) as Lawyer *The West Wing (2004) as Congressman Chris Finn *The District (2002) as Mr. Stockwell *18 Wheels of Justice (2001) as Unknown Character *Touched by an Angel (1999) as Mac *The Practice (1998) as Mr. Mayfield (2 episodes) *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) as Sheriff *L.A. Law (1987) as Bruce Wellman *Hunter (1987) as Carl Brand *Monster in the Closet (1986) as Scoop *Melba (1986) as Unknown Character *Shadow Chasers (1986) as Miles *Crazy Like a Fox (1985) as Unknown Character *T.J. Hooker (1985) as Carl David Beeman *V: The Series (1984-1985) as Philip/Martin (7 episodes) *V: The Final Battle (1984) as Martin (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *The New Mike Hammer (1984) as Alex (2 episodes) *V (1983) as Martin (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Airplane II: The Sequel (1982) as Controller #3 *CHiPs (1979-1981) as Lance/Larry Fletcher (2 episodes) *General Hospital (1981) as Corrigan (uncredited) *Days of Our Lives (1981) as Brent Cavanaugh *Laverne & Shirley (1980) as Bob Gatenby *Airplane! (1980) as Victor Basta *Barnaby Jones (1978-1980) as Donald Forest/Ted Goff (2 episodes) *Trapper John, M.D. (1979) as Bolen *The Clonus Horror (1979) as George/George Walker *Battlestar Galactica (1979) as Flight Sergeant Ortega *The Astral Factor (1978) as Roger Sands *The Bob Newhart Show (1978) as Major Hartman/Phil Morgan *The Next Step Beyond (1978) as Peter Holmby *Gable and Lombard (1976) as Ragland (credited as Frank Stell) *The ABC Afternoon Playbreak (1975) as Mark Linden (credited as Frank Stell) *Petrocelli (1975) as Alec McCaslin (credited as Frank Stell) *Happy Days (1974) as Johnny (credited as Frank Stell) *Black Eye (1974) as Chess (credited as Frank Stell) *The Streets of San Francisco (1974) as Sniper (credited as Frank Stell) *Banacek (1973) as Airline Clerk (uncredited) *The Sixth Sense (1972) as Intern (credited as Frank Stell) *Alias Smith and Jones (1972) as Guard (credited as Frank Stell) *Light the Way (????) as Unknown Character (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors